


Honey's Three Bitter Days: The Missing Scene

by flowerpower71



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower71/pseuds/flowerpower71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place within episode 12 of the anime. After getting a cavity and being deprived of his prescious sweets, Honey takes out his anger on Mori and his friends. Can Tamaki calm him down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey's Three Bitter Days: The Missing Scene

It had been three days. Three days since the day the Host Club had discovered the oldest but most childish Host, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, had been cursed with a cavity. Three days since Tamaki had banned sweets from being served in the Host Club. Three days since Honey's cousin, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka had taken away every single piece of cake, candy and any other form or sugary goodness.

 

Three days of pure, unadulterated hell.

 

"He's gonna crack." Host Club President Tamaki Suoh commented as he and the rest of the club members watched as the Lolita boy paced around in front of the pink double doors.

 

"Would somebody please talk to him?" Kaoru begged. "He's scarring me."

 

"Doh! He's heading for the candy!" Hikaru gasped jumping to his feet as Honey stopped his pacing and opened the pink double doors he had been pacing in front of, ready to run over and stop him.

 

"No need to worry. We emptied out all the sweets." Kyoya calmly explained.

 

"Kyoya-senpai, you seem really chipper today." Haruhi pointed out.

 

Kyoya just smiled and then the group returned their attention to Honey, watching as the small boy opened up a cupboard and stared inside of it for a few minutes before reaching in and pulling out a familiar looking teddy bear. Tamaki stiffened, recognizing the bear as his own.

F  
or several seconds nothing happened. Honey just stood there staring at the brown plushie. And then, without warning, he threw it to the ground where the poor toy landed harshly on the pink tiled floor with a thud.

 

"AAAH! HE KEEPS DOING THAT TO MY TEDDY BEAR!" 

 

The other remaining members of the Ouran Host Club ignored the whimpering blonde as they watched Honey stagger from side to side before tipping over and face planting onto the floor.

 

"Well there he goes." Hikaru commented. "Three days and he gives up."

 

Slowly, the Host Club King approached the small boy, kneeling down next to him and gently nudging him. "Uh Honey-Senpai?"

 

Screams of pain suddenly filled the air as Honey bit Tamaki's hand, clamping down with his sharp teeth and holding on tight as Tamaki ran around flailing trying to fling the small boy off.

 

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE! HE'S EATING MY ARM OFF!!!"

 

The twins, Kyoya and Haruhi watched as their leader tried in vain to pry Honey off of him. Suddenly, Mori rose to his feet and calmly walked over to the two blonds.

 

"Mitsukuni, don't take this out on other people."

 

Honey blinked, snapping out of his candy deprived, rage induced state and released his teeth from Tamaki's hand. The half French half Japanese teen sighed with relief and rubbed his hand, crying tears of relief.

"Phew! You saved me. I thought I was a goner."

 

But his words fell on deaf ears as all eyes and attention spans were focused on the two cousins.

 

"It's disgraceful." Mori's deep voice mumbled. Honey just stood there with his back to the taller boy, giving no reaction.

 

"Takashi............YOU IDIOT!"

 

The Host Club gasped in shock and horror as the smaller Nozuka spun around and grabbed Mori by the arm and literally flipped him and threw him across the room. Mori grunted in pain as his butt hit the floor and slid a little bit before coming to a stop, collapsing onto his back.

 

"I little bit isn't gonna hurt me! You're so mean! You're such a hard-head!" Honey screamed. Tears filling his eyes. "That's it I hate you! I HATE YOU TAKASHI!"

Silence was the response. Slowly, Mori sat up but refused to turn around and face his friends and cousin. Instead he let out a small huff, his gray eyes looking down. Though his face did not show it, Honey's words had pierced his worse than a knife.

Honey let out a wail of frustration, sadness and anger and ran past his friends and out the door.

 

"Honey-senpai!" Tamaki called running after him. The doors shutting once they left the room.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After searching for a few minutes, it didn't take long for Tamaki to find Honey, who had resorted to hiding in one of the empty class rooms. He spotted the older but shorter boy sitting on a window seat and looking out the window, hugging his legs and sniffling. His tiny body shaking with sobs.

 

"Honey-Senpai?" Tamaki asked taking a cautious step towards him, making sure to keep his hands to himself so he wouldn't get bit again.

 

"Go away." Honey mumbled still looking out the window.

 

"I just want to talk." Tamaki explained going over and sitting down across from him.

 

"Well I don't." Honey snapped, stubbornly.

 

"You don't have to." Tamaki said. "Just listen."

 

When the brown eyed boy made no rebutle, Tamaki continued.

 

"Listen, I know that this is hard on you. Nobody likes having a cavity. But what you said to Mori-Senpai back there was totally uncalled for."

 

"Well it's the truth!" Honey snapped. "I do hate him!"

 

"No, you hate what he's doing to you."

 

Honey turned his head and glared at Tamaki, causing the Host Club King to whimper and lean away, fearing for his life. Luckily instead of biting him again, Honey instead let out a long sigh and rested his cheek on his knees, looking away. "A little bite of cake or a piece of candy isn't going to hurt me."

 

"You really shouldn't be eating sweets when you have a cavity though." 

 

"You're just like Takashi! You're being mean and not letting me have any sweets!"

 

Silence fell between the two Host Club members. Tamaki recoiling a bit at the small blond's harsh tone but nonetheless he stood his ground.

 

"Honey-Senpai, let me ask you something."

 

"What is it?" he mumbled.

 

"Before you got you're cavity, did was Mori Senpai ever "mean" to you before?"

 

Honey was quiet as the question registered in his mind. "Well.......no....."

 

"Mm-hmm." The Host Club King hummed. "Well why would he start being mean now?"

 

"How should I know?!" Honesy snapped, looking up at the taller boy, pouting.

 

"Mori-Senpai only wants what's best for you, Honey-Senpai." Tamaki began, his tone gentle. "I know it seems mean what he's doing right now, but in reality it's the best for you right now. Eating cakes and sweets is fine in moderation but you do eat a lot."

 

"But I always brush my teeth!" Honey exclaimed. "Except for two times but that's Takashi's fault because he didn't remind me! That's why i got this stupid cavity!"

 

"But it's not Mori-Senpai's job to remind you to do things like that. You're seventeen, you're old enough to remember to brush you're teeth yourself."

 

Another bout of silence befell the two boys. Honey hung his head, the guilt of his words and actions to his cousin weighing heavy in his stomach. "Takashi hates me. Doesn't he?" he whispered. "You all must hate me for how I've been acting....."

 

Honey stiffened as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked up and his chocolate brown eyes met purple.

 

"Of coarse not." Tamaki assured. "None of the Host Club would ever hate you. We're all a family and family's forgive each other." 

 

Tamaki stood up, gently pulling Honey to his feet then the two boys started walking back to the Host Club. 

 

"But I was so mean to Takashi." Honey whimpered. 

 

"Everybody says hurtful things to each other sometimes. That doesn't mean they mean it." Tamaki explained. 

 

Honey looked up at his friend. "Really?"

 

"Yeah." he shot him a small sad smile. "My grandmother says mean things to me all the time. But I know that she doesn't mean it."

 

He hoped she didn't mean it, anyway.

 

Honey bit his lip, the hair on the back of his neck raising up at the mention of the hateful old hag. But nonetheless he kept his mouth shut to keep from hurting Tamaki's feelings. He already caused enough trouble already.

 

"The point is, we forgive each other. We all lose our tempers and take out our anger on our loved ones from time to time. That isn't an excuse, but Mori-Senpai loves you. And you love him. He'll forgive you."

 

"How do you know?" Honey asked with wide eyes as they approached the doors to Music Room 3.

 

"Call it a gut feeling." Tamaki smiled as she opened the doors. Honey frowned seeing his cousin curled up in the corner of the room, holding his head in his hand. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder again and he looked up once more at the Host Club King.

 

"Well there you have it, Honey-Senpai. What will you do now?"

 

Tears began to bubble up in Honey's eyes and he looked ahead. He whimpered and his shoulders shook and he suddenly ran forward, a sob escaping his throat as his guilt hit him full force. 

 

"I'm sorry!" he wailed as he collapsed to his knees next to Mori. The latter of whom looking at Honey shocked. "I'm sorry Takashi! I promise i wont forget to brush my teeth again. I won't forget!"

 

Mori just watched in shock for a few moments before smiling ever so slightly and then hugged the small boy close as the rest of the Host Club watched on.

 

"Hey Boss, what did you say to Honey-Senpai?" Hikaru whispered leaning over towards the blonde male. 

 

"Yeah, after that display I didn't think he'd calm down so fast." Kaoru added.

 

Tamaki just smiled and looked back at the two cousins. 

 

"Let's just say Honey-Senpai and I had a little heart to heart."


End file.
